


Pour mon seul et unique Moony

by Sunflower_Prescott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Poetry, Humor, Love Poems, M/M, Marauders' Era, Parody, Poetry, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Prescott/pseuds/Sunflower_Prescott
Summary: Sirius écrit un poème à Remus, pour lui exposer ses sentiments et ses envies.





	Pour mon seul et unique Moony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tooran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooran/gifts).



Remus était rentré de ses cours, exténué, il avait rapidement salué ses amis dans la salle commune et était directement parti à son dortoir dans l'espoir de se coucher. Espoir qui fut vite dissipé par un bout de papier, posé nonchalamment sur le lit et dont il aurait pu reconnaître l'écriture entre milles. Il l'attrapa donc en soupirant et commença à lire avec une expression blasée.

_"Pour mon seul et unique Moony,_   
_Qui est le meilleur au lit._   
_Nan vraiment je déconne pas,_   
_Je bande à chaque fois que je te vois !_

_Ton corps plein de cicatrices,_   
_Entraînant mon corps dans une excitation destructrice_   
_Et tes cheveux pas plus doux que ça mais que j'aime quand même_   
_Sont ce pourquoi je t'écris ce poème._

_Avec ta moustache parfaite_   
_Tu mets toujours mon entre jambe en état de fête_   
_S'il te plaît ne la rase pas_   
_Ou je ne sais pas si ça va continuer de monter en bas…_

_Tu sais où me trouver si tu es comme moi_   
_Et que tu as envie de faire ce que je décris là_   
_Je veux sentir autour de moi, tes bras,_   
_Viens me prendre Moony, je t'aime !"_

Un deuxième soupir sortit d'entre ses lèvres à la fin du "poème" de son petit-ami. Il posa le bout de papier sur sa table de nuit et sortit du dortoir, ses livres de cours toujours à la main, dont un d'entre eux se retrouva rapidement contre le crâne de Sirius, qui lâcha un juron de douleur. Remus lui lança d'abord un regard désespéré puis lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce que Padfoot ne se fit pas prier pour faire, heureux que, malgré tout, son poème ait fonctionné.


End file.
